Running at Full Tilt (Bonus Scene)
by bluebunny28
Summary: Requested by Tamuril2: Loki has been part of the Avengers for a few months now, and he and Clint have finally…warmed to each other. Not slash.


Running at Full Tilt (Bonus Scene)

 **While I desperately did not want to do a sequel, a very dedicated reviewer requested a little bonus scene where Loki and Clint 'make-up' and be friends. So, here it is, and this will be the last thing ever written in the RaFT!verse. Please keep an eye out for my next Avengers fic featuring fem!Loki (though he will return to his male state, eventually).**

 **Tamuril2, this is for you!**

Loki barely noticed the debris that fell around him. Bits of flying concrete and dirt marked up his leather as he strode through the streets, but it wasn't like a simple cleaning spell couldn't make it as good as new.

"Loki, Hawkeye looks like he could use some help over on Sixth." The Trickster rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I am well aware of that, Captain. I was on my way." Not waiting for a response, Loki popped out of sight, and reappeared in the midst of chaos. _Oh, how fun._ He didn't hesitate to start dispatching their enemies (furry, blue creatures hell bent on making a new nest of the city). Loki could see Hawkeye out of the corner of his eye, swiftly running out of arrows.

Loki jammed his dagger into the chest of another creature, before whirling around in time to see the archer about to be taken out from behind. Loki pulled back his arm and threw. The dagger landed straight in the creature's eye and felled it. Just then, Loki heard a quick _zip_ next to his ear and turned to see another monster killed just behind him, an arrow protruding from its chest.

Clint and Loki met each other's eyes, nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the task at hand.

 **AVAVAV**

"Can I just…what is it about New York City, huh? I mean, I love the place, but apparently so does every alien species that wants to take over the planet. Why can't they pick a random, _empty_ field in Idaho? That would be so much easier to deal with," Tony groaned from the couch.

"Because they hear your moaning and think, 'This will be the best way to annoy the Great Tony Stark,'" Loki drawled. The others snorted, while Tony pouted. The inventor started an argument with Steve, and Loki tuned them out. Thor was seated next to him, an arm conspicuously draped behind him on the couch.

His brother was still…clingy after everything that had happened. There wasn't a day that went by where Thor didn't attach himself to Loki at some point, whether it be in battle or the kitchen. While Loki might appreciate his brother's efforts to be better and care more, it drove him nuts more often than not.

Loki looked around hoping to find a way out. His eyes scanned and eventually landed on Clint, sitting alone out on the balcony. It wasn't the first time Loki had seen such a thing, but this time, he was going to do something.

He stood and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of Midgardian beers. They weren't as tasteful as Asgardian ale, but they were cold. He strode past the others, and when Thor smiled up at him, waiting for Loki to reclaim his seat, the Trickster kept walking. The room got quiet, as they all watched Loki head out onto the balcony, two beers in hand. This could very likely end in bloodshed.

 **AVAVAV**

Clint didn't turn when he heard the sliding glass door open and close. He did, however, when the footsteps were obviously not Natasha's or Steve's. Barton was skilled in the art of the expressionless face, but at that moment, he couldn't keep his shock hidden.

Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos, was sitting down next to him and handing over a beer. Neither man said anything as Clint took the proffered beer and Loki enjoyed the view. They continued in their silence as night fell, and the city lights blazed.

Not a word was spoken, and everything was alright.

 **The End**

 **Short, but I can't picture these guys having sleepovers or** **anything** **like that. They communicate through battle and alcohol. Yep. Hope you enjoyed it, despite the short length! :)**


End file.
